I Will Always Love You
by Daughter Of Divine Magic
Summary: Self-worth is an enormous battle one must face. Myself included. Two soul mates must either come together or fall apart. Warning: Mpreg. Male/Male. No actual lemon Severus is extremely emotional. Harry sounds like a jerk. Two part one-shot. maybe longer


I Will Always Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I merely own the story line.

Summary: Self-worth is an enormous battle one must face. (Myself included.) Two soul mates must either come together or fall apart.

Warning: Mpreg. Implied Male/Male. (No actual lemon) Severus is extremely emotional. Harry sounds like a jerk. Two part one-shot. (Maybe longer if I get lots of good feedback!)

Chapter One:

"What a greasy slime ball? Can you believe that can Potter actually stands him? Do you think he's a good shag?" A Gryffindor student whispered to the group of sixth and seventh year students. Two students from each house spoke in hushed tones so not to be heard. However none notice the dark figure behind a gargoyle, a figure on the verge of crying.

"He must be. The old ugly git never gave anyone any other reason to care in the slightest about him. He has to have something that Potter wants. That has to be it. What else could the giant vampire be good for?" Replied a Slytherin in a quiet tone. Suddenly a shrill and surly voice rang through the passageway.

"How dare you speak of a teacher in that manner? I'm extremely disappointed in all of you! Especially you two, Tristan and Larraine, Professor Snape is your head of house and has been for all the time you have been attending this school. He has been an honored member of Hogwarts teaching staff for well over two decades! I am ashamed to call you both Slytherins for how you have acted today. You care for no one but yourselves and talk ill of others to heighten your non-existent self-esteems. You are the reason us true Slytherins are put in such a bad light. You should have a great deal more respect for Professor Snape, he is a big reason the dark lord is permanently gone. Had it not been for his help and knowledge I highly doubt any of you would have been born for your parents would have either been killed in the on going war or not wished to bring a child into such a world with constant death." These word came quickly out of the mouth of Draco Malfoy-Snape or Professor Malfoy as he had been called for the a little over eight years.

"How…. How long have you been listening to us Pro… Professor Malfoy?" a brave Gryffindor stuttered in shock of being caught.

"Long enough to hear you say horrible and untrue statement about a member of staff. You all have detentions for a month. I'm sure, after hearing what has commenced this afternoon, that Professor Potter would love to be the one to assign your detentions, with the exception of you two Slytherins, you will have the lovely opportunity to have detention with my husband Professor (Ronald) Weasley. I'm positive he will have plenty of exciting things to do since you will no longer have time to loiter in the halls. Also, each of you will write a two-foot apology latter to both Professor Snape and Professor Potter for how you have acted. At your ages you should know better than to speak so ill of a professor." Draco looked at the reaction of the ill behaved students, all looked as though they had been slapped. None of them had ever thought that their fun and generally nice transfigurations professor would ever come down so hard on them. Professor Malfoy hardly ever gave detentions unless an absolutely treacherous deed had been committed. They gaped at him for a while longer before he shooed them off with a curt, "Be gone with you. Be on time for your detentions starting to night at eight o'clock sharp!" And with that the crowd of vultures fled. Draco shook his head. For a moment he thought he had been to hard on them; he blamed that on hormones, which were ultimately blamed on Ronald his husband of four years.

"You can come out now. I know you're there. I was a spy too once." The blond man stated. Though Severus was a far better and more experienced spy, Draco always knew when he was near. Draco had known Severus had been watching over his since birth, guarding him from danger. From childhood had could always remember a black figure not too far away, just enough not to be seen but enough to be able to see everything in case Senior Malfoy attempted to hurt Draco. Severus had been the one to save him from a fate similar to that of Lucious Malfoy, the Kiss or Azkaban. Severus had been more of a father to Draco than his own father had been; Severus had, after the execution of both the late Lord and Lady Malfoy, blood adopted the now ebony haired blues eyed young man, thus, when alone, he called Severus by his rightful name. "Really Papa, you can't fool me anymore. I know you've been listening all the time. I also know you're hurt by what was said. Please, talk to me." Draco said with a sad expression on his normally happy face.

"It's true. What they said about me…" Severus started.

"No it's not. None of it is!" Draco interrupted. "You are none of those awful things."

Severus came out of his hiding spot. He sighed and sadly replied, "Yes, yes it is. I have never given anyone a single reason to care for me. No one has every liked me. I am the most hated teacher at this school. I am an ugly old antagonistic git who has never loved of been love in my entire miserable and useless existence. And… And…" Before he finished his tirade he broke into sobs. It was only to three people Severus Snape would cry with, Ablus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy-Snape, and Harry Potter.

"That is not true. You know that's not true. You are a good person. You have given up more that anyone else in our world for the good of our kind. You many not be the most popular teacher here, but there are students who favor you." Draco argued. He would not let the man who was his father in every way, even blood, talk about himself in this way. The Severus Snape he knew was a good, kind hearted, and caring man. He just had a very hard time showing his true self. This was the cause of not only his father's physical and mental abuse but also the abuse of others he had once put trust in. Now was left a man who had so much love to give but a heart locked away for fear of rejection and hurt.

"It's true. It is all true. Harry… what if he only stays with me because I am… a good…" Severus let out in sobs unable to finish the statement for the pain of believing it to be true became an overwhelming ache deep within his fragile soul. Draco moved forward towards the man who had been his "Papa" since the day of his birth. He gently brought the sorrowful man into an embrace. Severus, utterly uncharacteristically, leaned gratefully into his son's arms. The two settled down on the couch in Draco's rooms after Severus calmed slightly.

_Later that evening…_

Slightly relived and comforted after talking with Draco, Severus dragged himself down to his soul mate's classroom. "Harry should be done with his class. We are supposed to have dinner with everyone tonight in celebration of winter break beginning. Now is a better time than any to tell him. It won't be too long before he'd find out anyway." He thought as he drew nearer to his destination. Upon arriving outside the room words echoing through the corridor made Severus's heart stop in an arctic wave of sorrow.

"…He's a greasy no good worthless dungeon bat! I hated him then and I hate him now! The only reason I am with him id because he's a good ramp in the hay... Now that I have what I want I want nothing more to do with that ugly old git…" Tears gathered up in obsidian eyes. Soon silent sobs racked through the dark man's body. "I never wanted anything more from him than that one thing, and now that's even getting old. He's death eater scum who has lass worth than the mud on my shoes. I want nothing more to do with him…" Severus, who had been frozen by the acidic words, shook with sobs. He could not take anymore. He ran. He kept running. Without a destination he kept running. People within view of a dark figure became terrified. People screamed and hide, but Severus took no tome to notice. He merely continued to sprint. He ran. He ran from his past, his mistakes. He ran from his hurts, hurts caused by others. He ran from his hope, hope that had been lost whilst listening to a conversation that should have never taken place. He just ran from everything not knowing what to do or where to go.

Authors Notes: Well? How was it so far? Good? Bad? Should I finish it?

Let me know please.

Until I write again,

DDL


End file.
